


nights

by namkoos



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), Triple H (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, huidawn nation dont attack me, i wrote this cause i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namkoos/pseuds/namkoos
Summary: edawn and hyuna get home from dance practice





	nights

**Author's Note:**

> haha

it was a long day of work, hyuna and edawn were both exhausted.

hyunas keys rattled as she entered the drivers side of the car, she was so stressed and just wanted to go to sleep. edawn was seated at her right, scrolling through his emails and other important stuff.

❥

hyuna got out of the car and slammed the door, edawn following after her as they got to the front door. as soon as they got inside edawn lifted hyuna up, wrapping her legs around his waist. edawn slammed his lips against hyunas. hyuna confusingly pulled away,

“hyojong-“

“please.”

hyuna sighed and grabbed edawn by his neck and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

“okay, bedroom, now.”

edawn walked slowly to the bedroom as he slowly, but passionately made out with hyuna. when they made it to the bedroom he layed hyuna out on the bed.

“make it quick”

hyojong chuckled as he got a condom out of the drawer.  
he undressed hyuna slowly, buttoning down her shirt. he smiled as he admired the beautiful woman that was in front of him. he was surprised when he felt something unbuckling his belt, mumbling a little hurry.

edawn smiled as he pulled down his pants and boxers.  
he slipped on the condom,  
❥  
end

**Author's Note:**

> i cant write smut for shit


End file.
